menofthemountainsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Diamond Mirror
The Diamond Mirror The Diamond Mirror is the first book of the Men of the Mountains saga. It follows the adventures of Aidan Tanner, a blacksmith's assistant in a small farming village, Kolgar of the Mountean world Angland. He later discovers his strange visions and dreams have a purpose in the great war that is yet to come. A group of remarkable individuals called the Death Hunters need his help in retrieving the Book of the Dead. Plot In the mythical land of Everwhere, Gertrude Aphiane schemes with Reginald Travers to plot the assassination of Gertrude's queen sister to spark a civil war between the Mountean realms of Angland. 20 years after the civil war, Kolgar resident Aidan Tannar is taken to the Mountain city of Peak after his village is raided by the Dreadlings, blood-hungry mercenaries from the Dreadlands who have until now been at peace with Angland after the war. Aidan's rescuer, Bedeling, informs him he was trained by Aidan's father in order to protect and help Aidan. Bedeling reveals he had a secondary mission to rescue a member of his group from the Mountean Prison Albana. They rescue his Bedeling's companions Zara and Trigger from the Albana, now run by the corrupt Spellman who has sided with the Dreadlings. At Peak, the Governor of Peak refuses to believe that the Dreadling attacks are being orchestrated by the ruthless Zardac, the last of the Divine, believed to have perished thousands of years ago. The city is suddenly attacked by Ghul on the winged Gorn, both disciples of the Divine and a band of Dreadlings . Aidan is rescued by the young knight Lionheart who reveals he is a member of Bedeling's group. The Dreadlings are defeated and Ghul and Gorn escape with the statue of Grendagald. The city's attack confirms in Bedeling's mind that Zardac is searching for the legendary Divine swords which where each once wielded by Everwhere's Divine beings, the responsible five elements (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Death) that created Everwhere. As Peak is poorly defended for a greater assault, which is perceived imminent, the Governor orders a city exodus to the more fortified city Coronica. On route to Coronica, Bedeling and the group decide to take a detour through the Dead Mountains to find Skell, an ancient entity with infinite knowledge, to discover the location of the Divine Swords. They face deadly difficulties in the mountains and Aidan, Zara and Lionheart are separated from the rest. In a small cave, they find Skell who tells them the Book of the Dead contains the last known locations of the swords. Skell also informs Aidan, the reason for his recurring dreams and visions is because he is connected to the Void or otherwise known as the afterlife. In Coronica, Bedeling recounts his story of escaping the Deadfort and witnessing Zardac before the group hears news that the High Towers that border the Dreadlands and Angland have been destroyed which panics the citizens of Coronica. The group head tothe enhill where the Book of the Dead is kept as an artifact. Before they can secure the book, the Citadel is Chapters 1) Scheming in the Shadows. Gertrude Aphus, younger sister to the Queen of the Aphia Lands, journeys in secret to visit a man known as Reginald, a corrupt financier, and weapons manufacturer, with her niece Eidalina. Gertrude and Reginald conspire to start a war between Aphia and the other Mountain Kingdoms. Whilst the assassination of Zestia's queen sister Frida would spark the start of the war, the war would then provide power for Regis in the Capital and the kingdom of Aphia for Zestia. They both decide to name a "champion" who they can manipulate to inspire the kingdoms to go to war. Zestia has already chosen Eidalina as her champion and Regis presents an unknown boy as his. Zestia becomes furious when she discovers Eidalina was listening through the door. 2) Kolgar. Seventeen years later, the Great War was eventuated and many of the Mountain Kingdoms became extinct. Few kingdoms remain including the Kingdom known as the Free Cities of Angland along with Angland's Capitol Dunestar. Aidan Tanner grew up in Kolgar, a small farming village on the outskirts of the Kingdom. Aidan was brought up by Belgar, a blacksmith and Aidan's carer after his parents were killed in the great war. Aidan also grew up with his childhood friend Evelyn. One night, Kolgar is attacked by unknown assailants. Belgar and Aidan go to their hut to grab weapons when an unknown figure awaits them inside. He reveals himself as Bedeling, leader of the Diamond Clan. He insists they abandon Kolger and flee with him. Bedeling leads Aidan, Belgar, Evelyn and her mother into the woods. 3) The Man of the Mountains. They are attacked in the woods by some of the village assailants who are revealed to be the Dreaded. Aidan does not know whether to trust Bedeling but Belgar reveals Bedeling can be trusted and to have even been good friends with Aidan's father. Bedeling needs Aidan for a mission to infiltrate Albana, a Mountean prison tower. 4) The Great Albana. They travel to Albana, where Bedeling reveals it was his mission to find Aidan who is the Diamond, a Mountean descendant of the Divine blessed with divined powers. The Diamond title gets handed down father to son, mother to daughter. Bedeling reveals Aidan's father Rendo Tanner was the last known Diamond. The duo reach the walls of the Albana where Bedeling is hoping Aidan's Magus power can help them infiltrate the prison by much to Bedeling's chagrin Aidan reveals he has no powers. Bedeling believes it will take time for Aidan to discover his Divine power. Evelyn and her Mother ride for Peak City. 5) The Mirror. Inside Albana, Bedeling reveals that this is a rescue mission. One of his associates, Zara, had infiltrated the prison several weeks earlier to interrogate an important prisoner. He also admits he sent another associate, Trigger to retrieve her but has not heard back from him. After narrowly avoiding guards on two occasions, the group meet up with Trigger who reveals Zara is imprisoned in the eastern wing. They are soon discovered by guards and split up. Bedeling and Aidan hide in a storage chamber to evade the guards. Aidan finds a small silver hand-mirror and pockets it. They head to the eastern wing and find many of the cells deserted. 6) Zara and Zara. ''An explosion sets off close to them and they rush to discover a mute Zara in a corner of the cell. They take her and flee the scene in a hurry as guards surround the area. They are soon caught by guards and the self-appointed prison commander Spellman who has corrupted the prison command. He has a captured Trigger with him and reveals himself to be a Disciple of Zedrak and was cursed by an ancient Divine weapon. He uses his curse of torturing on the group for information until Aidan uses the mirror to reflect Spellman's effects back at him and all the guards gazing on the mirror. The group escape Albana. On the outskirts of Albana, Bedeling and the group recuperate after escaping the prison. Yoko wants to move on quickly before Spellman's forces find them, but Bedeling is concerned when Zara is remaining silent. They venture further on through some woods when they stumble on Zak and a clone Zara, one who does speak, claiming she is the real Zara. She explains the clone was created by a magical artifact she had found in the prison's treasury and used her clone self as a decoy to escape. She reveals the prisoner's information as simply "Havenhill". The group formally greet Aidan to the Diamond Chain, saying they were all recruited over the years by Bedeling to follow and protect the Diamond. 7) ''Peak City. The Chain arrive at the Peak City, Free City of Angland, a Mountean city built within a mountain. Aidan is in awe as he has never traveled this far enough from Kolgar and seen the wonders of the Mountean cities. He notices the Moonstar, a light source built on the roof which reflects the sunlight and daylight outside in order to naturally illuminate the city. Located at the center of the city is the Great Halls, where Aidan meets the Chief Governor, who is in charge of rule of Peak, and gives aid and support to the Diamond Chain as the news of Zardak's return terrifies him. Bedeling talks to Aidan about Aidan's father and the mission Rendo gave him to recruit Aidan to the clan when the time was right. 8) Ghul. After some days spent at the city, Aidan wonders into the marketplace, when suddenly the city bells start ringing. Panic ensues when a shaped figure flies over the Burroughs. Ghul, disciple of Zardak, riding a wing-beast leads a group of the Dreaded into the city. The City Guard reform to repel the attackers and protect the civilians. Aidan rushes to the Main Square when he is jumped upon by two Dreaded. 9) Lionheart. Disarmed, he is narrowly saved by a stranger called Lionheart who helps him get to safety. Suddenly the wing-beast lands and Ghul duels Lionheart. Aidan helps and soon the Chain arrive to drive a lonely Ghul away. The Dreaded flee the city, Ghul takes the statue of Gendragald out of the city and destroys the Moonstar plunging the city into darkness.After the attack, a council is summoned to discuss what to do going forward since the city defenses were so easily breached. The council of governors agree on a mass evacuation of the city, against Bedelings advice stating that giving up the city to Zedrak is a huge disadvantage. 10) Exodus. As civilians prepare to for the exodus, Bedeling holds a secret meeting with the Clan. After witnessing Ghul take the Gendragald statue, he theorizes that Zedrak is after the Divine Swords, mythical blades believed never to have existed. He believes the swords are real and are lost and hidden throughout Angland. If Zedrak recovers all the swords he will be blessed with ancient Divine power, allowing him to conquer Angland in days. 11) No Turning Back. The Chain are ordered to accompany the citizens of Peak along the dark tunnels out of the city. The tunnels lead to dangerous perilous chasms and ravines. The exodus party are forced to slow down and rest in some spaces. Aidan talks with Lionheart whose first name in Tomas. He also has words with Zak and Yoko who joined the chain from a make-shift resistance formed by the Capitol.Bedeling convinces the Chief Governor to allow a small party to take a detour in order to investigate the Abyss, dark caverns where Mounteans fear to tread. 12) The Catacombs. The Abyss is the only rumored location of Skell, an ancient mystical being blessed with grand knowledge. Bedeling, Aidan, Zana, Yoson, Terry and Lionheart take a side passage out of the Peaks across many plains until they reach a large dry ravine. They climb down precariously until they find some dark catacombs. Bedelings rumor also reveals Skell can be found on the island, lamenting that he has no clue of its meaning as there isnt any water for miles. Someone trips a trap in the catacombs and a herd of Ghoulings attack. With hardly any light to guide them the group runs for their lives in the darkness as the herd give chase. Aidan, Zara and Lionheart are separated and fall down a hole. 13) Skell. After awakening, the trio find themselves in a large cavern. Lionheart is convinced the cavern used to contain an underground lake due to the rock structures and they find a large rocky mount in the center. They find a skeleton perched on a rock who animates and reveals himself to be Skell. Skell reveals bestowed knowledge is forbidden to a mortal being but allows one question from each traveler. He reveals the swords' locations are not to his knowledge but the infamous Book of the Dead holds the names of the last five owners of the swords. He then tells them which page the names are found on. Finally Skell reveals Aidan's Magus power is called the Sight. 14) Sight of the Diamond. Skell explains in time Aidan shall be able to see the other world which is the Afterlife. He reveals the Afterlife is a paranormal world where all the dead go and live out their new lives. Skell gives Aidan the ablilty of the Sight for a few minutes in which Aidan starts envisioning ghostly figures walking about the cavern. Skell explains the Abyss was once an ancient prosperous Mountean city and that the ghostly figures Aidan can see are the citizens who died at the Abyss long ago. Aidans visions become clearer and he can distinguish faces. A tall cloaked ghost approaches him and Aidan recognizes his father. Suddenly Aidan loses his ghostly visions and Skell's animated consciousness leaves him. The trio travel through some tunnels for many days and have run out of food and water. They reach an exit to the mountain side and travel across some enormous dry plains. Aidan passes out from exhaustion. 15) Destruction of the High Towers. Aidan awakens in a bed in Lake City and later meets up with all of the Diamond Chain who are relieved he has recuperated. Bedeling admits he never imagined a world beyond death existed. Bedeling tries to help Aidan engage with the Magus in order to speak to his father and others beyond the grave. He also instructs Aidan to keep his Magus a secret. Later that day during lunch, a small waning army enter Lake City and spread news that the Great Mountain Towers (22 cylindrical stone towers acting as a border to the northern lands and to keep prisoners) have been destroyed by Zardus' forces. This prompts Bedeling to initiate his plan to rerieve the Book of the Dead, which he believes is located at Havenhill. 16) Havenhill. The Chain travel to Havenhill, a open-land Mountean city enclosed around a large hill with a huge monastery overlooking the city. The monks worship the Divine, but don't believe Zardus has returned. The Chain stay at an inn in the city whilst Bedeling meets with the Head monk. That night, Aidan takes a night stroll to the orchard and uses his Magus to speak to his father. His father theorizes that Aidan's Magus is strongest when he is feeling weak emotionally. His father confirms he has not found Aidan's mother and also offers his help to Aidan in all the battles to come. 17) The Book of the Dead. The Next Day, Bedeling returns from the monastery with an escort for the Chain. Bedeling admits the monks would not show him the Book, but have invited the Chain and are interested in seeing the Diamond. Inside the monastery, the monks converse with Aidan and Bedeling but the monks are skeptical of Aidan being the Diamond. He shows them the mirror, an artifact they believe to have been lost hundreds of years. They agree to allow the Chain to see the book but not to take it. The Chain make secret notes of the names on the relevant page and leave; Aidan notices some dark clouds forming in the north. 18) The Dracon Ambush. In the Inn, the Chain discuss their next move until the city alarm bells start sounding. There is panic among the streets as a Dracon (lizard men) army attacks the lower streets. The Chain learns that in crisis, the citizens seek safety deep below the monastery. The Chain use the inn as a defense point to allow many people to flee the lower streets and reach depths of the monastery. The Dracon army ambush the Inn, and the Chain are forced to flee with every else. They group with the city guard at the monastery. Bedeling commands that the Book must be protected at all costs 19) Battle of the Haven. The Dracons, lead by Krorg the Dracon leader, infiiltrate the monastery killing many of the monks and city guard. Lionheart and Aidan barricade themselves inside an altar room with the Book. Aidan pleads to his father for help. His father informs him that he is with a host of his former fallen soldiers and that a spell in the Book can bring them back into the real world. Aidan reads the spell, just as the Dracon break through the barricade. Aidan's father and his army, who everyone can now see reappear and ambush the Dracon army turning the tide in favour of the Chain. Aidan's father beheads Krorg and the Dracon cower in fear. 20) Darkness Converges. Just as the battle draws to an end, the monastery roof is shattered and Ghul on top of his flying-beast attacks. Ghul dismounts and wielding a small black sword causes the ghost army to turn to dust and Aidan loses his father. The Chain are powerless to resist the power from the sword and Ghul, once he recognizes Aidan as the Diamond, beats him down. Before Ghul can make his final blow to Aidan, Lionheart intervenes and sacrifices himself to stop Ghul. Ghul shoves Lionhearts body aside and approaches Aidan once again. Aidan uses the mirror as a make-shift sword but Ghul shatters it with the sword. Bedeling duels Ghul but is quickly overcome. Aidan uses a shard of the mirror glass and stabs Ghul. 21) Light Emerges. Ghul screams in anguish and bursts into flames. With Ghul defeated, the flying-beast and remaining Dracon flee Havenhill. Aidan, along with the chain, mourn the loss of Lionheart. Lionheart's final words is that he has a family in the Kingdom of Eagle Eye in the far away lands. The Chain learn the Dracon stole the Book whilst they were distracted by Ghul's assault. They agree that Evelyn will take Lionheart's body and and an injured Bedeling back to Lake City. Aidan, Zara, Yoko and Zak will find the Dracon army and retrieve the Book.